Ponymonium
'Ponymonium ' — двадцать первый эпизод третьего сезона мультсериала «Стар против Сил Зла». Его премьера состоялась 15 ноября 2017 совместно с эпизодом «Death Peck».Disney XD Animation (2017-09-30). Get ready for November, friends!. Tumblr. Получено 30 сентября в 2017 году. Синопсис Стар взволнована тем, что Пониголовая приглашает её на ужин со своими сестрами.Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Animated). TV Passport. Получено 1 ноября в 2017 году. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Стар прибыла на Юни. Стар отправляется в Облачное королевство Пониголовых с имбирным мороженым-запеканкой, поскольку приглашена на ужин Пониголовая. Принцессы встречаются, и Пониголовая сообщает, что её сестры безумны и намерены отобрать принадлежащие ей права на трон. Стар однако помнит, что в прошлом эти сестры всегда были милы с ней. 200px|thumb|right|Лайлация рассказывает о "коварных" планах сестёр. В обеденном зале замка Стар приветствует сестер Пониголовой, но признается, что не помнит их имен, поэтому те представляются гостье по очереди. Все усаживаются за стол, и к компании присоединяется Король Пониголовый, который заставляет еду в корытцах падать с потолка. Когда Стар замечает, что одно из накрытых мест за столом пустует, Кристалл говорит, что это для их сестры Тэты, сбежавшей из дома. Сестры спорят, почему Тэта так поступила. Обстановка ухудшается тем, что близняшки Шонда и Шинда включают музыку на плеере, а младшая из всех сестёр Пранцисс рыдает, скучая по Тэте. Разочарованная сёстрами, Пониголовая сердито прощается, и они вместе со Стар выходят из зала. 200px|thumb|left|Семейство Пони обедает. В комнате Пониголовой Стар стремится повлиять на поведение подруги, но та лишь хандрит из-за своих сестер и гневается на них. Стар возвращается за обеденный стол и решает довериться оставшимся сестрам. Те, в свою очередь, понимают, что хорошо провести время можно и без старшей сестры, и предлагают Стар повеселиться. Между девушками возникает взаимное доверие, и сестры даже называют Стар членом их семьи. 200px|thumb|right|Стар сближается с другими сёстрами Пониголовой. По этой причине они решают посвятить Стар в их секретный проект. Сестры планируют подстроить смерть Тэты, никогда в действительности не покидавшей родной дом, возложив вину на Пониголовую, чтобы та не могла наследовать трон. Стар шокирована этой информацией и просит сестер одуматься, но они и не думают отступиться. Во время завязавшейся дискуссии о том, кому достанется корона, Стар хочет сбежать и предупредить Пониголовую, но сестры останавливают ее и грозятся навредить ей, если тайна будет раскрыта. 200px|thumb|left|Заговорщицы угрожают Стар. В тот момент появляется Пониголовая, услышавшая весь это разговор и записавшая его на свое зеркало-телефон. Выясняется, что Пониголовая пригласила подругу только чтобы найти доказательства намерениям сестер. Стар разгневана этим и намерена уйти, но Пониголовая считает, что всё так плохо. 200px|thumb|right|Примирение подруг. Она признается, что на самом деле любит сестер. Стар заключает, что не понимает, каково же быть сестрой, и Пониголовая заявляет, что со Стар они настоящие сестры. Подруги примиряются, бросаясь друг другу в объятья, после чего Стар прощается со всеми и улетает из Облачного королевства. Персонажи Главные персонажи *Стар Баттерфляй *Пониголовая *Сестры Пониголовой (дебют) **Эзнисс Пониголовая **Энджел Пониголовая **Кристалл Пониголовая **Джан-Джан Пониголовая **Паманда Пониголовая **Шонда Пониголовая **Шинда Пониголовая **Орнан Пониголовая **Тэта Пониголовая **Чезна Пониголовая **Пранцисс Пониголовая Второстепенные персонажи *Король Пониголовый *Облачко Саундтреки *Shonda and Shinda's Song Интересные факты *Платье Стар в этом эпизоде было спроектировано карикатуристом Джеем Лазенби, который представил концепт-арты платья для события Disney XD «''SatARTday''», посвященный фан-артам.Disney XD (2017-11-14). This is why you should submit satARTday Fan Art!. Tumblr. Получено 14 октября 2017 года *Все сёстры Пониголовой, за исключением Чезны впервые появляются в мультсериале. Их дебют состоялся еще в комиксе Deep Trouble#1, а так же в «Путеводителе Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения». Отсылки *Близняшки Шонда и Шинда схожи с близнецами Грэди из экранизации произведения Стивена Кинга «''Сияние''». en:Ponymonium Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды третьего сезона